


Christmas Spirts

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Ftlgbtales Happy Holigays, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, past character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: Christmas in Fiore is a bittersweet time of the year. They say the holidays are a time for family, but what if your loved ones fell victim to the dangerous life of being a wizard? Luckily, there will always be someone waiting to catch them when they fall.Happy Holigays!





	1. Love&Sprits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerBummin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/gifts).



> Happy Holigays Secret Exchange for the lovely SummerBummin! I hope you like it!
> 
> Some hurt/comfort and fluff

When Kagura lost Simon, she felt her entire world crumple around her. She wasn’t one to believe in life after death, but she hoped they would be reunited one day. But before that day came, she made a promise to herself. She was going to end the lives of those who took her brother away. It wouldn’t be easy, but she poured blood, sweat, and tears into training to kill Jellal. She had prepared to risk her life to take his only to lose at Erza’s hands. She was humiliated, defeated, and worse, she couldn’t even bring herself to hate her. Erza was strong, powerful, and she had a heart of gold. Kagura could see why Simon loved her. Hell, even Kagura herself-

 But none of that mattered. The bottom line was, Kagura did not kill Jellal nor does she want to. She would never trust nor forgive the man, but he wasn’t the monster she had believed him to be. And she couldn’t hate Erza. The fiery warrior took Kagura under her wing and helped her prefect her sword fighting techniques. When she got a chance Erza would come to Mermaid Heel and the two girls would be gone for days training in the woods. They talked as well, about the past, about their journeys, and on some quiet old nights, they talked about Simon. Just hearing his name always brought back the pain she felt but Erza was able to soothe it like no other. She spoke of Simon in the highest regard and always talked with such a fond small smile that chased away any anger Kagura held towards her. Without that anger, she would never be able to avenge her brother.

That meant she was breaking her promise to Simon. Sure, her brother would have been against the plan since the beginning, but at least when they were reunited Kagura could tell him she took care of those responsible for his death. Now she was at a lost. Simon had died and Kagura couldn’t even make the people responsible pay. She had failed her brother and disrespected her family’s memory. And for that she was weak.

Kagura shoved her hands deeper into her pockets as she walked amiss through the woods. Thoughts of Simon, Erza, and Jellal swarmed her mind for days. The rest of Mermaid Heel were out celebrating for the holidays. Those with living relatives had left a few days ago. Now all who remained at the guild were the members with nowhere else to go. They weren’t drowning themselves in sorrow like Kaugra was, thankfully she was alone. She had left early in the morning with a stern order for her guild mates not to follow. This was a journey she had to make alone, she owed Simon that much.

Kagura feet walked automatically while her mind was in another place. Pure muscle memory kept her going despite her confused and exhausted state. This was a path she had taken dozens of times before the incident at the Grand Magic Games. Before she met Erza and fell during that battle with the Fairy Tail mage and Minerva. Before the red-haired beauty and Milliana convinced her to give up her plan on killing Jellal.

Before all of that she had travel through this forest to the place where she had made Simon’s mixshift grave and kneeled before the headstone containing her brother’s name. Kagura promised him that she would kill those responsible for his death, for preventing them from being reunited again. Through she coked back tears she had sworn it to him. And while Simon’s body may not be buried there, but his soul appeared in this place for their reunion once a year.

It was a spell she acquired during on of her jobs. All it took was a drop of her blood and she was able to call Simon’s spirt to this place. This was the only area that was able to contain the amount of magic that went into preforming the spell. And such a powerful could only be performed once a year. She chose to do it now, during the holidays because of how much he brother used to love them. She was able to spend talk to his spirt for a few hours before spending the rest of the day alone.

She performed the ritual with a guilty heart as she poured every once of magic she had into the spell. Exhausted, Kagura dropped her sword onto the ground before sinking down onto her knees.

“I know I broke our tradition by not doing this last year. I just…didn’t know how to face you.” Her voice was low, soft as she spoke to her brother’s presence.

“I was a coward. I felt so guilty every time I thought of facing you, so I turned my back and ran. Please forgive me.” Tears gathered in her eyes as she fought to keep her voice steady. “In fact, there is a lot of things I am asking for your forgiveness. Please forgive me for not being strong enough to stop them from separating us. Please forgive me for breaking down when I heard that you were dead. Please forgive me for making that selfish promise to kill Erza and Jellal in your name because that promise I one I cannot fulfill!” Tears spilled onto her clutched hands as she whispered her secret out loud for the first time. “I love her. I love her so much it hurts. And she makes me happy brother. For the first time I feel like my life has meaning outside of vengeance and fighting.”

 _‘You say that like it’s a bad thing’_ A melodic voice rang through the empty forest. She closed her tightly as her brother’s smooth timbre rocked her core.

“It’s selfish. I’m trading in my promise to you for a life with her. You should hate me.”

 _‘Kagura’_ She could perfectly imagine the frown on his face similar to the one he worn when he chastised her for starting trouble when they were kids. _‘That was never something I asked of you. Why would I want my little sister to throw her life away on petty revenge?’_

Kagura fisted the ground beneath her. “Someone should pay Simon! They separated us and then stole your life away!”

 _‘And the people who are truly responsible for that are already dead, as am I. It may not have been fair, but this is the way fate had destined our lives to play out. You were destined to become an extraordinary wizard and help out other lost lonely girls as the head master of Mermaid Heel. And now,’_ He reached out to rest a hand on top of her head. She could not feel it psychically, but in her heart, she knew it was there. _‘Now fate has blessed you with an opportunity to start a new life with an amazing woman. Are you really going to throw it away Kagura?”_

She finally lifted her head to stare into the transparent face of her older brother. “But what about you Simon? Where’s your happy ending in this? You loved her too.”

He smiled at her. _‘I did. But I am dead Kagura. There is no magic on Earth that can change that.’_ He too dropped onto his knees and held her face into the palm of his hands. _‘You are not dead Kagura. You will not die for a very long time. So be alive and happy with the woman you love. Do this for both yourself and me.’_

He pulled her into his arms and they stayed there for hours. She released all of the negative emotions that plagued her for the past two years as he kept her upright. It was like a burden was lifted as Simon kissed her forehead and brought her back to her feet.

_‘Dawn is approaching Kagura, I’m going to have to leave soon.”_

“Stay.”

 _‘You know I can’t.’_ She turned away, but his next words made her pause. _‘The holidays are not meant to be spent alone Kagura. I might not be able to accompany you, but that doesn’t mean you have to reject everyone else. I want your happiness above all else sister. If you were to promise me anything, promise me that.’_

She didn’t turn back to look at him, but her voice was honest as she whispered “I promise” leaving his grave site and heading back to her guild.

She missed her brother, would always miss him, but he had given her the permission she didn’t know she was waiting for. The guilt that was weighing on her was lifted as she knew he was not angry at her for breaking her promise. She had his support to follow her longing to not be alone anymore. Now, she felt an unfamiliar sense of giddiness as she thought of the invitation she had received a week ago to spend the holidays in Magnolia with a certain mage. A smile took over her face as she remembered Simon’s last words. It’s true, this Christmas was one she would not spend alone.

_~_

Erza walked into the guild with a smile wide on her face. It instantly set everyone around her on alert.

“What’s she so chipper about?” Erik mumbled under his breath. Of course, his boyfriend’s super sense of hearing still picked it up.

“Do you think she killed someone.” Natsu whispered urgently. His eyes quickly darted around as if expecting the poor unfortunate soul who encountered Erza’s wrath to rise from the grave and strike them all.

Erik snorted. His boyfriend was a dumbass.

_Boyfriend_

He still wasn’t used to the word. After everything he had been through, he assumed he would die young on the battlefield or old and alone in prison. But instead here he was, in the arms of Fairy Tail’s salamander waiting for their annual Christmas party to start. He still couldn’t believe it.

“Do you think we should go look for a body?”

“We? I’m not doing anything. If you’re so concerned you can go lead a search party on your own.”

Natsu smirked at him. “What, are you scared or something? That’s alright. It’s probably better if you stayed here anyway. There’s no way you could hold your own against a giant like Erza anyway.”

It was bait, he knew that, but he still fell for it every time. “What was that again? Because last time I checked it’s _your_ ass she kicks across the guild hall on a daily basis.”

Natsu leered and brought their faces closer together. That stupid fanged tooth poked out of his bottom lip in preparation of a fight. “Erza eats snakes for breakfast. There’s no way you could handle her when you can’t even land a hit on me!”

“Wanna bet you little-”

“You two are the weirdest couple I ever met I swear.” Erik keep his eyes locked with Natsu’s as Lucy’s exasperated voice rang out. He honestly had forgotten she was there. He thought she left to go rant about them accidently wrecking her house to the white-haired girl that reminded him of Sorano’s younger sister.

The smile Natsu shot her told them he had taken her comment as a compliment. Erik didn’t get a chance to respond before his hand was intertwined his Natsu’s warm ones.

“Thanks. We’re going to head out now, but we’ll be back later.”

“My apartment Natsu!” She yelled after them as Natsu tugged him out of the guild door. “Don’t forget you both promised to fix the mess you made in my living room!”

He shot her a playful wink as Erik heard someone ask about what had happened in Lucy’s apartment. Erik let Natsu pull them down a path without too much of struggle. He honestly didn’t care where they were going (though he did feel kind of bad for wrecking the blond girl’s place. They should fix that before he leaves) but still felt he should as. There was no way he was going to let Natsu know just how much he enjoyed spending time with him no matter what they were doing. When he asked Natsu just smiled at him teasingly.

“We do need to fix her apartment later, and I do need to go back to the guild later to check on Laxus, but until then I just want you to myself for a bit longer. Besides, I can’t let you go back to Crime Sorciere thinking you could actually take me or Erza. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you lie to yourself like that?”

Erik rolled his eyes biting back the grin threating to take over his face. Of course, Natsu would have them leave just so they could spar and makeout. Gosh he was such an idiot.

But Erik was the falling in love with him. Guess that makes them _both_ dumbasses huh


	2. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're ending with some short fraxus angst

When Freed lost his parents, he didn’t react in the typical manner. The truth was he was never very close to either of them, neither were his siblings. His parents were always too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else, not even their children.

However, when Freed lost his siblings, his entire life changed. They were his _family,_ the only people that really mattered to him. And they were taken from him; victims to a greedy group of dark wizards who wanted their hands on the family’s inheritance.

Freed was scared, lonely, and drowning in survivor’s guilt. So, he ran. He ran and ran until he ended up in Magnolia and met Fairy Tail’s guildmaster Markov. It was there he found a new family in the form of a rowdy guild and other trouble kids all looking for a place to call home.

Freed especially took to Markov’s grandson Laxus and the rest of their little group. He felt comfortable around them, safe, in this new family he found.

Now he was on the verge of losing it all.

The rest of guild knew that Laxus was injured in while on their latest job, but they didn’t know the true extent of it. While the rift between all members of the Thunder Legion and the rest of the guild had been long since been repaired, it still felt strange to let the guild in while they were in such a vulnerable position. The only person who knew the true extent of Laxus’s injuries was Wendy. The sky maiden had worked overtime to get his lover into a more stable condition exhausting herself in the process. Evergreen had forced the girl to stop and rest leading to her and Bixslow walking Wendy home.

Freed sat by his fiancé’s beside watching as the love of his life struggled to breathe evenly. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his lover’s forehead before turning to look out the nearby window. It was getting dark. One of them was going to have to tell the guild that Laxus wasn’t in a condition to join the celebrations. Unless the man could magically spring up off his death bed and give Freed that carefree smirk teasing him about being worried.

Freed would respond by pulling the man into his arms and caging him to the bed. He would fret and worry because he didn’t want to lose Laxus the way he lost the rest of his family. He knew the rest of the Thunder Legion felt the same. So, they would wait. They’ll wait to celebrate the holidays until their thunder god was able to join them. Then, they'd get married and start the rest of their lives together.

He just had to hold out until then.


End file.
